


深渊

by asd4486



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Disability, Imprisonment, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asd4486/pseuds/asd4486
Summary: 他的身躯并没有因为失去四肢而丧失光彩，反倒绽放出一股惊人的残缺美，仿佛一件颓废的艺术品。他是如此美丽又如此脆弱，令人想要将狠狠蹂躏他，将他彻底摧毁殆尽。
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Tequila (Kingsman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	深渊

**Author's Note:**

> 人棍预警！！  
> 龙舌兰黑化预警！！

那个昏暗的小房间是个放置机械狗的仓库，当然为了方便你也可以称它为狗窝。  
年轻的牛仔在狗群中发现了他。他像一个被抛弃的流浪狗一样，蜷缩在房间角落苟延残喘。他的手脚被截断，只剩下几截丑陋的残肢，脖子上戴着和其他机械狗一样的编号项圈，赤裸的身上全是大大小小的伤痕。抓痕，鞭痕，淤青，还有些难以辨认的痕迹。在意识到年轻牛仔的存在后他便颤抖着的翻起身，靠那仅存的短小残肢支撑着摇摇欲坠的身体，艰难地跨过机械狗们来到牛仔跟前，低下头用脸颊毫无尊严的磨蹭牛仔的皮鞋。  
“香槟，求求你，杀了我吧……”

龙舌兰从短暂的睡眠中醒来。  
该死！在心里咒骂一声后，他从旧的已经掉皮的沙发上坐起来。已经连着几个月都没好好睡上一觉令他十分烦躁。他的黑眼圈也已经严重到但凡是有人见到他就会问起他最近出什么事的地步了。  
威士忌还活着，这本应是件令人高兴的事，但那一幕却成了这几个月来不断缠绕着龙舌兰的梦魇。不论是什么时间，什么场合，只要龙舌兰稍微松懈下来，那一幕便会在他眼前重现。  
妈的！操他妈的！狗娘养的！他又在心里狠狠骂了几句。  
香槟为了让组织更有绅士味，特地将特工们都整顿了一番，这其中的重点对象当然是坏小子龙舌兰。这也让原先出口成脏的他养成了在心里骂娘的习惯。即便是一个人独处也是如此，更何况现在家里还暂住着他曾经的好搭档。  
想到这，龙舌兰站起身，往卧室走去。  
威士忌一如往常躺在床上一动不动，那双原本锐利勾人的眼睛现在却如同一潭死水，就这么直勾勾的盯着天花板，即便是龙舌兰坐在身边他的视线也没有转移一分一毫的迹象。盖在他身上的被子微微的起伏着，勉强证明他还活着。  
龙舌兰背对着威士忌沉默了好一阵。  
“感觉怎么样，伙计？”想了半天他还是选择了那个最没创意的开场。  
背后的人没有回应。  
“今天天气不错，想出去走走吗？”  
还是没有回应。  
“对了，我上次跟威士呃……生姜水要到的那个定制假肢的技师给我答复了，他可以为你打造假肢，前提是我们必须过去一趟。虽然我已经跟他说了你的难处，不过这是必须的。”  
“我们跟他约个时间吧，就，下周怎么样？或者你如果想快点，这周末也行。”龙舌兰努力的组织着语言，试图缓解这令他几近窒息的压抑氛围。  
“假肢安好后生姜水会给你准备身份，以及去墨西哥的机票，这样你就可以在那边重新开始啦！放心，这一切都是她自愿的，她欠我……”  
“龙舌兰，”威士忌忽然开口打断了龙舌兰的自说自话，只是双眼还是呆滞的看着天花板，“将我交给组织处置吧。”  
龙舌兰再度陷入沉默，对于威士忌的要求他并不感到吃惊，毕竟这几个月他听的已经够多了。半晌，他淡淡地问道：“为什么？”  
威士忌没有回答他，只是将刚才的要求重复了一遍，“将我交出去吧。”  
龙舌兰叹了口气，他转过身，看着威士忌的眼神中充满了疲惫，“我不明白，为什么你就这么想回去。”  
“你指望向香槟认个错展示一下你现在的惨状他就会原谅你，给你安排假肢技师，然后光荣回归statesmen吗？虽然我知道，那老头很器重你，但他是怎么处置背叛者的，你难道还不清楚吗？退一万步说，即使他放了你，这里也已经没有你的立足之地了！”龙舌兰越说越激动，他的手已经攒成了拳头，“你玩完了！威士忌！”  
然而威士忌只是轻描淡写的回应了一句我知道，随后还是那句“将我交出去吧”。  
一股无名火突然从龙舌兰心底涌了上来。他为威士忌做了这么多，一句感谢的话都没听到就算了，那家伙还天天说什么将我交给组织处置这种鬼话！！这几个月来所承受的所有压力在这一瞬间爆发出来。龙舌兰一把揪起威士忌的衣领，将他从被子里拖出来，随后将他粗暴的抵在床头狠狠掐住了他的脖子。  
“你就这么想见香槟那老头吗？！你就非要自寻死路吗？！你知不知道！！我是承受着多大的风险在筹划这一切的！！中间万一要有一个闪失，我的职位！甚至我的命！！！都有可能丢掉！！而你却在这每天除了装尸体就是说些狗屁玩意！！你他妈，你他妈的狗屎混账王八蛋！！”这是两年间龙舌兰头一次将脏话骂出来。  
威士忌看着龙舌兰，眼神中难得流露出一丝情绪，但很快他又恢复了平静，用略带沙哑的声音说道，“所以，把我交出去吧。这样彼此都轻……”  
还没等威士忌说完，他的脸上就狠狠挨了一道重拳。威士忌感到脑子嗡嗡作响，还没等到他缓过神来，他便又被掐住脖子钉到墙上。  
龙舌兰恶狠狠的盯着昔日的战友，他曾经最崇敬的对象，第一次觉得这张脸是如此面目可憎。“为什么你总是这样！！什么事都一意孤行！！为什么你他妈从来都不考虑我的感受？？！！我们他妈算什么狗屁朋友？？！！”  
年轻的牛仔看上去像是一头受伤的公牛，他吼叫着，将这么多年压抑在心中的情绪全部宣泄了出来。他越说眼角越红，仿佛下一秒就要掉下泪来。  
“让你费心我很抱歉，kid，”威士忌的语气还是轻描淡写的令人生气，“你说的没错，我已经玩完了。而且早在叛变之前我就做好了承担后果的准备。所以不用再管我了。”  
“至于朋友，我们从始至终都不算是。因为我是不会跟毒虫交朋友的。”  
原以为又会挨上一拳的威士忌下意识闭上眼，但令他意外的是龙舌兰反倒松开了手。  
年轻的牛仔像是突然被抽走了所有力气，他瘫坐在床上低着头自嘲般笑了起来。  
威士忌感到很抱歉，他知道自己刚刚那句话有多伤人，但他真的不想再将龙舌兰牵连进来了。一切都是他自作自受，他甘愿接受这样的结果。所以，他想让自己更坏些，让龙舌兰放弃自己。  
但万万令他没想到的是，一切从这一刻开始彻底失控了。  
龙舌兰重新抬起头，他的语气变的有些令人不舒服，“原先我还会因为我们之间的友情而有些顾忌，但现在已经完全没有这个必要了。”  
接着威士忌就被死死压在了床上。一切都发生的太突然，他根本无法理解眼前发生的事，直到龙舌兰的手伸进他宽大的衬衫中时，威士忌才终于明白了过来。  
“龙舌兰！你在干什么？！住手！”威士忌做梦也没想到龙舌兰会对他做这种事，他拼命摆动着残肢想做些反抗，但这一切在龙舌兰眼中却是如此滑稽。龙舌兰仅用一条腿就死死压制住了威士忌的挣扎，用挑衅的声音说道，“怎么，终于有点反应了吗？”  
“早知道我就应该早点上了你。”  
说罢，他粗暴的扯开了威士忌身上轻薄的衬衫，纽扣掉在地上发出脆响。随后便是淡色的四角内裤，没有了双腿的衬托，内裤在威士忌身上显得是如此多余。还没等威士忌反应，下一秒他就整个人被倒翻过来掰开臀瓣。私密处曝光的羞耻感让他的声音都颤抖了起来。  
“龙舌兰，求你……”  
“闭嘴！！”龙舌兰饶有兴致的看着眼前那个不停蠕动着的肉洞，往上面吐了两口口水后便将手指伸了进去。不出他所料，威士忌很容易就吃下了两根手指，并随着龙舌兰的动作有意无意的收缩，像是在吮吸着入侵者的手指。  
龙舌兰蔑笑一声，“你在那个狗窝里已经被多少人上过了？你这个婊子！！”  
威士忌没有回应，只是紧咬着嘴唇默不作声，尽量不去想自己的丑态。他的表现恰恰惹恼了龙舌兰。血气方刚的牛仔将威士忌粗暴的扔到床上，在他慌张的注视下拉开了裤链。龙舌兰已经完全勃起了，硬挺的阳具直接从内裤中蹦出来。  
望着那根尺寸异于常人的性器威士忌感到害怕，他本能的向后蠕动，但下一秒却被揪着头发扯了回来。  
“求求你住手……呜！”伴随着他的惊叫，牛仔侵入了他的体内。  
那根东西实在过于巨大，威士忌在痛苦的接纳了半根后便再也进不去了。但龙舌兰可不会就此罢休，他将威士忌粗暴的从床上扯起来，掐着威士忌的腰像是摆弄大号飞机杯般上下摆动那具残缺的身体。失去了手脚威士忌的根本无法做出像样的反抗，只能被动的接受着年轻牛仔的侵犯。  
“操！！放松点！婊子！还是说你想被操出血？”龙舌兰自己其实也不是很好受，扩张不足的窄小后穴挤得他很不舒服，他像是报复一样狠狠抓住威士忌那漂亮的屁股并将整根东西埋到体内。威士忌发出一声闷哼，他感觉后穴仿佛要被那可怕的肉刃给撕裂，但他知道恳求也是无济于事，索性咬紧牙关尽量不发出声音，不给予回应，妄图用这种方式来对抗暴行。但他的举动完全就是为了激起龙舌兰的愤怒，他被狠狠扇了几个巴掌，像布娃娃一样被扔在地上践踏，又如同破麻袋一般被抓着脖子顶在墙上，接受龙舌兰粗鲁的入侵。  
威士忌原以为自己预想到了最坏的结果，没想到事态却往更坏的方向发展了。但这一切都是他自找的不是吗？他们原本没必要走到这个地步。  
“对……唔……对不起……”或许是出于愧疚，又或许威士忌的脑子的确不清醒了，他忽然冒出了一句道歉。  
这句有些不合时宜的话令龙舌兰停下了动作。没过多久他突然笑出声来。  
“又想使出你的老伎俩了？”龙舌兰的脸上挂着阴沉的笑容，“你无论做错了什么，每次只要来上一句吊儿郎当的道歉就能轻易摆平香槟和我。”  
“不过这招对我已经无效了。”  
龙舌兰说罢便更加猛烈的操干起威士忌。他的双手死死掐着威士忌的脖子，仿佛要嵌进肉里。死亡的威胁令威士忌本能的挣扎起来，他胡乱挥舞着短小的手臂，活像个垂死挣扎的爬虫，他的口水混杂着生理泪水从他的脸上不断流下来，看上去十分凄惨，但这一切只是令龙舌兰的施虐欲更加高涨。看着那张几个月来都冰冷的脸因为他而变得痛苦扭曲，龙舌兰便兴奋的发狂，在窒息感下的威士忌那包裹着他的，更加紧致火热的肠壁更是让他仅存的道德感也被破坏殆尽。  
他将威士忌死死钉在墙上，近乎残酷的蹂躏着威士忌的后穴，仿佛要将那脆弱的肠壁捅破。在健壮的牛仔压倒性的力量前威士忌连最后徒劳的挣扎也渐渐弱了下来，彻底沦为了供人施虐的性爱玩具。  
终于，伴随着年轻牛仔的一声闷哼，整根埋入威士忌体内的阳具射了出来，突如其来的热流也令敏感的肠壁微微痉挛起来。  
高潮过后的龙舌兰喘着粗气，他松开手，像是对眼前的玩具失去兴趣般任由威士忌摔在地上。威士忌眼神涣散的躺在地上咳嗽，疲软的阴茎下那张被操干过度而根本合不拢的后穴一抽一抽的往外淌着精液。比起身体的疼痛，心理的摧残令他更加煎熬。  
为什么……会变成这样……  
与此同时龙舌兰正居高临下的看着这一切。失去了四肢的威士忌看上去是那么无助，那个原先如此高傲的牛仔，他最崇敬的对象，现在却像一块肮脏的破布一样被随意扔在地上，任凭谁都能随意玩弄。看着威士忌凄惨的模样，龙舌兰的心底突然产生了一丝怜惜之情。他将威士忌抱起来，让他以一个舒服的姿势靠着自己，随后便在威士忌的身上摸索起来，像是在探索新大陆一样。当带着老茧的手掌磨蹭到那有些坑洼的断臂根部时，怀中的人突然颤抖了一下。  
“怎么，你感觉到什么了？”龙舌兰顺着断臂的方向延伸出去，仿佛是要抓住威士忌的手掌，那已不复存在的手掌，“但是它已经玩完了，就像你一样。玩完了。”  
威士忌发出一声微小的呜咽。这声呜咽似乎打开了龙舌兰的某处开关，他抱起威士忌，用他再次充血的阴茎碾磨那沾着他的精液的松软后穴，会阴，还有囊袋。这种温柔的调戏比起先前的暴力侵犯令威士忌更加羞耻，更令他难堪的是身体竟然对龙舌兰的动作起了反应。虽然他努力的想掩饰这点，但观察敏锐的年轻牛仔早就发现了他的异样。龙舌兰用布满老茧的手包裹住威士忌半勃起的阳具，玩味的上下揉搓起来。  
“龙舌兰，不要……”  
“怎么？你不喜欢吗？还是因为我太用力了？”龙舌兰贴在他的耳边低语，他突然饶有兴致的玩起了角色扮演游戏，“真对不起，威士忌特工，我在帮男人撸管这方面还是个初学者。不过我妈妈曾告诉过我，不熟练的东西就多多练习，你不会介意当我的练习对象吧？”  
“当然，你也可以自己来。”龙舌兰说着用另一只手缓缓伸向威士忌的残肢，“哦，不过你现在已经做不到了。”  
怀中那具有些娇小的身体不知是因为快感还是难过而微微颤抖着。不管是什么原因，龙舌兰都挺有成就感的，他更加专注的撸动威士忌的东西。  
威士忌的身体本来就比较敏感，再加上几个月来都未经性事，这让他根本受不了这样的刺激，他开始不自觉的扭着腰迎合龙舌兰的动作。被粗糙的大手包裹着的阳具前端也开始渗出透明的液体来。  
就当他差不多要高潮的前夕龙舌兰突然松开了手，这种到达临界点又突然被强行制止的感觉令他的身体感到一阵空虚，他下意识的想自慰，但回过神来却发现自己什么也不能做，只能像个荡妇一样在年轻牛仔勃起的阴茎上扭动屁股。  
“想射吗？”龙舌兰的声音听起来既残酷又是那么具有吸引力。  
威士忌犹豫了片刻，微微的点了点头。  
“说出来，威士忌特工。”  
“……想…………”  
得到满意答复的龙舌兰将威士忌翻过来正对着自己，随后握着自己的阳具抵在了威士忌湿软的穴口，“想射的话就自己插进去。”  
“唔……”威士忌还是犹豫了，他最后的理智告诉自己不能这么做。  
“呵，都到这个份上了还在关心你的面子啊？威士忌特工？”龙舌兰显得很不耐烦，“我是不是该给你嗑点东西再操你？”  
威士忌的身体突然打了个冷战。  
“反正你之所以自恃清高就是因为看不起我这种毒虫。那如果你自己也变成毒虫的话，我们就平起平坐了吧？”  
“不！求求你！不要！”威士忌惊恐的看向龙舌兰，正巧与龙舌兰四目相对。他从未想过，印象中那个一直热情似火的田纳西大男孩会露出如此冰冷的眼神。  
“龙舌兰，我们真的有必要……走到这一步吗？”威士忌的语调中夹杂着落寞与懊悔。是他，亲手毁掉了这一切。  
“快点，我的耐心不多了。”  
威士忌像是认命般低下头。他蠕动着残缺的身体，十分不利索的将龙舌兰的东西吞了进去。后穴先前已经被操开了，这次他并没感觉到有多疼，除了穴口有些酸胀，更多的是下腹传来的快感。  
失去的双腿的他无法像正常人一样支撑自己，只能靠在龙舌兰的身体上笨拙的摆动臀部做小幅度的抽插，但即便是这样他就快要高潮了。不得不说，年轻牛仔的东西生的很大很健康，将他的后穴里的每一寸都填的满满当当，每次抽插硕大的阳具都会碾过他的前列腺，令他舒服的几乎叫出来。他的呼吸逐渐急促起来，身前的阳具早就已经硬的不成样子，夹在两人中间不停地滴着水。  
龙舌兰目不转睛的看着在他身上动作的威士忌，他真他妈的爱死了这样了。原本还想多欣赏一会，但龙舌兰实在已经憋到了极限。他现在就要将眼前的人摁在身下彻底操烂，让那漂亮的嘴为他而呻吟，让那残缺的身体为他而战栗！  
事不宜迟，他拖住威士忌的屁股先让阳具退出半分，下一瞬间猛地一挺腰又全数捅了进去。突如其来的猛烈刺激令威士忌浑身痉挛了起来。龙舌兰托着威士忌的屁股一下一下的顶撞着，速度虽然不快但每次都确保捅到最深处，威士忌被操的大脑一片空白，他逐渐控制不住自己的呻吟。  
不一会他便射了出来，将自己的精液撒在两人的腹部。然而龙舌兰并没有放过他，趁着他高潮之际更加猛烈的操干他敏感的后穴，将痉挛着的肉壁一次次粗暴的顶开。  
威士忌终于失声浪叫出来。他已经射干了，但身体却伴随着猛烈的撞击抖得像砧板上垂死挣扎的鱼，他被操的大脑缺氧，仿佛下一秒就要被溺死在这名为快感的浪潮中。  
龙舌兰终于放缓了动作，他轻轻拍着怀中人的背安抚着他的牛仔，毕竟他还不希望威士忌这么快就晕过去。在短暂的休息后龙舌兰将威士忌压到身下，像是端详藏品一样仔细打量着身下的一切。  
威士忌的表情有些迷离，凌乱的发丝被汗水粘在额头上，脸颊因为情欲微微泛红。他的身躯并没有因为失去四肢而丧失光彩，反倒绽放出一股惊人的残缺美，仿佛一件颓废的艺术品。他是如此美丽又如此脆弱，令人想要将狠狠蹂躏他，将他彻底摧毁殆尽。  
龙舌兰从来都没有见过这样的光景，他着迷的吻上威士忌微微颤抖的双唇，身下又缓慢的动作起来……  
他将威士忌压在床上操，摁在阳台上操，抵在沙发上操，威士忌高潮了一次又一次，直到什么也射不出来。但龙舌兰还是没有放过威士忌。年轻的牛仔像一头永远不知道疲倦的公牛般，将他最后那点可怜的理智也撞的支离破碎。

“啊……呜……啊……啊……”  
时间已经接近午夜。四周都静悄悄的，只能隐约听见从卧室传来的微弱呻吟。今夜的温度似乎因为空气中弥漫着的淫靡味道而比以往高上不少。  
龙舌兰靠在床头，怀中抱着那具因为失去手脚而显得娇小的身躯，身下的动作缓慢而有力。可怜的威士忌，他的卷发乱作一团，混杂着汗水和泪水胡乱的黏在脸上，伤痕累累的身体上满是精液和汗水，疲软的阳具无精打采的晃动着，被过度使用的后穴根本无法合拢，肚子里的精液伴随着抽插从软烂的穴口中流出来，看上去凄惨又色情。 他原本就无法反抗，现在更是连求饶的力气也没有了，只能像个破布娃娃般瘫在年轻牛仔的身上发出虚弱的呻吟。  
在龙舌兰最后一次射在他体内时他抽搐着尿了出来，尿液弄脏了两人的小腹和床单，随后他的意识便彻底断了线。  
龙舌兰显然没有料到这一出。他有些不知所措的从威士忌体内退出来，看着满床的水渍在心底默默的爆了几句粗，接着便抱着昏迷的威士忌走进了浴室。  
在看到到威士忌身上的淤青和被操的一塌糊涂的后穴时他产生了一些罪恶感，但转头一想，这和他这几个月的所承受的…不，他这么多年承受的一切相比，似乎也没什么大不了了。  
威士忌是个人渣。当然，自己也是。  
龙舌兰自嘲的笑了笑。  
在走出浴室时他又骂了几句脏话，原因是他看到一条水渍从卧室那边一直滴到了浴室门口。  
看来明天有的收拾了。  
做完这一切后，龙舌兰抱着昏迷的威士忌躺到了沙发上。两个人或许有点拥挤，但一个半人就正合适。  
龙舌兰若有所思的盯着天花板。半晌，他将头转过去，默默的注视起怀中的威士忌来。威士忌睡得很沉，他实在是太累了。  
“我根本没有药。”  
“自从你死了以后，那些玩意我早就不碰了。不过，这对你来说也没有意义吧。”  
“毕竟你就是如此自以为是的人啊。”  
“我突然在想，如果你真的染上了毒瘾似乎也不赖。”龙舌兰已经可以预想到，毒瘾发作的威士忌可怜巴巴的缩在墙角，在见到自己后便笨拙的爬到自己身边，用短小的断肢拼命扒着他的裤脚，摇着尾巴乞求他的样子。  
“不过你说得对，毒品这玩意就是他妈的狗屎。”  
“杰克，我决定了。”注视着威士忌的目光忽然变得锐利，“不论如何我也不会将你交给任何人。就算是香槟也不行。”  
“我爱你。”  
说罢，龙舌兰吻上了威士忌的额头。  
那一晚他睡得很好，什么也没有梦到。


End file.
